Miedo A Arder
by Soly Ruh
Summary: El Rey Aegon III Targaryen teme a los dragones, al fuego y a su flamante esposa. Este miedo a arder, terminará por apagarlos (lo quiera él o no). -regalo para Nieveardiendo.
1. Aegon III targaryen

Se titula: miedo A Arder.

Lo escribió: soly stalin:

Dedicado a: Nieveardiendo. espero te guste mi regalo, lo hice con mucha dedicación, si eso cuenta. NO sé si sea lo que esperabas, pero me acomodé lo mejor que pude a tu tercera petición y salió esto. No sabía nada de historia targaryen, me puse a averiguar y ahora me siento mucho más sabia. Gracias por darme esa ocasión, e insisto, deseo que te guste.

Advierto que: la historia participa en el amigo invisible número 5 del foro alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Descargo: todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a G. r. R. Martin.

* * *

Miedo A Arder.

Capítulo 1 - Aegon III Targaryen.

* * *

Una de las tantas experiencias amargas de mi vida, fue aquella en que Daenaera Velaryon yació conmigo por primera vez. Conllevó Desilusión, a su modo de ver (nunca se lo pregunté, pero lo vi en sus ojos aquella noche y hasta el día de mi muerte) y tortura casi, para mí. cinco hijos planté en su vientre, y aunque no puedo jactarme de disfrutar todas las ocasiones en que lo intenté, ninguna se compara en horror a la primera.

No recuerdo qué tipo de velas alumbraban las estancias reales aquella noche, ni el vino servido o de qué color era el cortinaje que cubría las ventanas, y para profundo horror de muchos, tampoco recuerdo el vestido que mi esposa llevaba aquella noche y que, ¿cómo dudarlo? Escogió concienzudamente para aquel momento. Mas a mi mente viene mi indumentaria, negra como de costumbre, calzones y jubón convencionales, sin capa ni corona. Recuerdo haber pensado, en un derroche de pragmatismo, que iba a desnudarme de cualquier manera, y lo mismo daba una prenda de más. de suerte que allí estaba el delgado aro de oro que ceñía mi frente, olvidado sobre un pesado arcón de madera, y allí estaba yo, alto y pálido, viudo y casto, esperando ser estrenado por mi segunda esposa.

Alguien, probablemente un copero, aunque con más seguridad el pobre infeliz de Gaemon Pelopálido, me anunció la presencia de mi esposa en la puerta de las habitaciones. ¿Le dejaban paso? Sí, yo la había convocado. ¿Necesitábamos algo más? Intimidad y discreción. ¿Podían servirnos en algún menester? No, gracias. Unas disculpas apresuradas, que no ocultaban del todo la mirada admirativa a la flamante mujer frente a mí, su reina, deseada por todos menos por su dueño. El ominoso cierre de una puerta resonó por un instante, haciéndonos compañía… y silencio.

Daenaera, preciosa entre todas las mujeres, con el cabello dorado que recuerdo vagamente de mis hermanos mayores y los ojos lila, abiertos con asombro, daba una imagen de indefensión tal, que cualquier caballero habría salpicado su espada con fin de protegerla. Ella, tonta imprudente, deliciosa y tenebrosa, me obsequió una reverencia tímida, con sus ojos delicados puestos en el suelo, y murmuró, con una voz impregnada de deseo:

–Aegon, cuánto os he anhelado… Ya no importa que hayáis tardado; Quemadme con vuestro fuego, Joven Dragón.

Presa de un temblor repentino, hube de retroceder un paso. Todo lo que había preparado decir y hacer, de pronto quedó en el olvido. Frente a mí no estaba mi hermosa mujer, sino las fauces de un dragón inmenso, y mis oídos ya no escuchaban el silencio, suplantado éste por los gritos arrolladores de otra mujer, más anciana y más doliente.

–¡Los dragones no nos quemamos, Aegon! ¡Un dragón no arde! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Rec…! –Un bramido había ahogado esas palabras, muchos años atrás.

¿Pero había ardido? Claro que sí. Mamá ardió frente a mis propios ojos, y desde que aconteciera, el recuerdo me visita para atormentarme. ¿Qué hizo el chiquillo valiente que huyó a lomos de Borrasca, desafiando a una horda de marineros borrachos? Cerró los ojos para no verla, claro, soltando grititos idiotas por su pobre madre, oh, su pobre madre. El niñito que huyó, dejando en manos enemigas a su pobre hermanito menor, el valiente Aegon, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar, pero el hedor a miedo, el festín de carne crujiente (carne de madre cocida, sí) el…

–¡Alteza! –Debí haberme tambaleado, porque de otro modo la dulce Daenaera no habría sujetado mi brazo con su blanca, exquisita y elegante mano.

–¡No me toques! –Otra vez yo, Aegon, haciendo alarde de mi valor y gallardía, me aparté de la mano de mi esposa con un brusco tirón–: No te me acerques…

En lo que se tarda en respirar tres veces, fui conciente de tres cosas: la primera era que estaba siseándole, como una serpiente dorniense a punto de atacar. La segunda fue un trago de agua fría a mi propio dolor; los ojos de Daenaera, asustados, tristes y desesperados, me observaban en una muda súplica. Aún me obsequia esa mirada a veces, como diciéndome ¿qué debo hacer, Aegon, mi señor? ¿qué más queréis que dé, qué puedo esperar de vos…? Lo último de lo que me percaté era lo más obvio, mi mujer no podía darme un heredero si no la tocaba.

–¿Para qué me habéis llamado, si no queréis…? –No se atrevía a expresar lo que pensaba, y a los dieciséis años, no podía pedirle más.

Aún me parece oír mi propio suspiro resignado, perdido en las habitaciones reales hacía tanto, tanto tiempo…

–He de consumar mi matrimonio con vos, reina mía –pero mi tono no era tan ardoroso como creí que sonaría, y mis palabras sabían más a deber que a amor.

Habría cubierto mi rostro pálido entre las manos, si no me lo hubiese impedido el decoro. No recuerdo su vestido, ni el peinado que llevaba, pero si hay algo que no me abandona es la figura de su cuerpo, delicada pero firme, invitándome a arder… no, a arder no, yo no deseo quemarme.

La reina Daenaera se aproximó a mí con suavidad, aunque sin llegar a tocarme todavía. Cuando alcé la vista, vi que se hallaba blanca como la leche y temblaba. Perdido en mis pensamientos no lo había advertido, mas era evidente que estaba muerta de miedo… por el acto en sí, por mí, por perder la ocasión de demostrarme lo que sería capaz de dar, incluso por no conocer el amor. ¿quién sabría lo que estaba pensando aquella hermosa y tenebrosa mujer?

–Hemos de… cumplir con el deber que tenemos para con el reino –musitó entonces, arrojándose a mis brazos, sin más ni más.

Quien no conociera el dolor más profundo, habría tomado por pasión el arrebato que precipitó a Daenaera contra mi pecho, convulsa y ávida. mas en cuestiones de dolor estoy bien versado, y en cuanto a pesadillas soy tan erudito como un maestre. Me gustaría decir que la abracé, que aquel instante de miedo nos acercó, que ambos nos fundimos en uno solo bajo la luz nueva de sentirnos igual. No sería fiel a la verdad, no obstante.

Lo que sucedió después, fue que mi vena pragmática zanjó el asunto, y ya que la tenía abrazada, la besé. Fue un beso torpe por mi parte, pues nunca lo había hecho, y la repugnancia y temor por ser tocado se mezcló con un insólito deseo, lo que me provocó más temor si cabía, y tuve que apartarme, invadido por la confusión. No dejé de pensar en lo cobarde que he sido en toda mi vida, durante toda esa noche, y cómo muchos otros habían tenido que pagar por mí, desde mi pobre dragón malherido, pasando por mi hermano y mi madre. En último lugar estaba Daenaera, más inocente que ninguno pero con más peso del que merecía sobre sus jóvenes hombros de reina.

Por descontado, nada disfrutó esa noche, cuando la desfloré. Mi lema es sangre y lágrimas con Daenaera, fuego y carne con mi madre, vuelo y huida para con mi hermano. Vaya rey estoy hecho, pensaba. Vaya rey, mientras mi adolorida esposa sollozaba con mis fútiles intentos por llegar a un clímax que me rehuía. Vaya rey, vaya rey, vaya rey.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa noche sería concebido el ardiente y voluntarioso Daeron?


	2. Daenaera Velaryon

Miedo a Arder.

Capítulo 2 - Daenaera Velaryon de Targaryen.

* * *

La expectación de ser llamada a los aposentos del rey Aegon III, fue palideciendo con el paso del tiempo, la costumbre y la distancia que tales encuentros conllevaban. Habiéndole dado cuatro hijos, y con muchas noches de intimidad a cuestas, la reina Daenaera conocía mucho mejor a su esposo. Los años le otorgaron experiencia y algo de frialdad, de tal suerte que, cuando fue convocada en cierta ocasión, y le descubrió sentado en el gran lecho, sin corona, con el aire abandonado y estremecido de quien ha recibido la noticia de su inminente muerte, no se culpó y solo una ligera intriga suplantó al auténtico terror que esa expresión antes le infundiera.

–Alteza, espero no importunaros –murmuró, apenas en un murmullo, obsequiándole una reverencia. Él alzó sus ojos profundos y oscuros, envolviéndola en una mirada intensa, triste y anhelante.

–Vuestra presencia siempre será bienvenida, reina Daenaera –expresó cortésmente, haciéndole un ademán para que se sentase a su lado.

«Por el tiempo que habéis tardado en convocarme desde la última vez, nadie lo diría», pensó la reina, pero hizo lo que le sugerían y juntó las manos sobre las rodillas, observando el perfil de su esposo. Lo notó pálido y desmejorado, en contraposición a la última vez que le había mirado de cerca. sabía, por sus vueltas a la corte, que el rey había estado encerrado en sus habitaciones los últimos días, dejando todo a cargo de su hermano menor, Viserys, la Mano.

–Daena estuvo preguntando por vos, alteza –se atrevió a decir, siempre en un susurro. La experiencia le enseñó a tratar con suavidad a aquel hombre rubio que en ocasiones decidía honrarla con su compañía y semilla.

–Mañana retomaré mis funciones cotidianas –respondió con aparente aburrimiento, aunque una sombra repentina cruzó por su rostro, tal vez de cariño. Daeron y Baelor eran lo suficientemente grandes para saber que no debían molestar a su padre, pero las niñas… a Daenaera no le gustaba pensar en las niñas y su padre.

Aegon se levantó. era alto, seguía delgado y pálido, y el cabello rubio le destellaba a la luz de las velas. Tampoco había cambiado su frialdad, pese a la paternidad y la relativa paz en los Seis Reinos. Ni siquiera Viserys podía ya alegrarlo, aunque los dioses sabían que era la persona a quien más en cuenta tenía el rey. Mientras él se quitaba las botas, con movimientos medidos y pragmáticos, daenaera se preguntó cuál era el actual motivo de congoja de aquel personaje encargado de darle hijos y bienestar.

Ella también se descalzó, preguntándose si ya era hora de luchar con las lazadas de su vestido, elegante y hermoso, que realzaba su esbelta figura, para encontrarse con su rey y esposo, desnudos en el lecho. Le había dado cuatro hijos, y aunque pensó que no volvería a ser llamada para acompañar al protector del reino, al parecer se había equivocado.

–Desvestíos, majestad –pidió Aegon, con una mirada rápida a sus primorosos pies descalzos apoyados en la alfombra–: estáis hermosa sin vuestros ropajes.

El halago le provocó un dulce cosquilleo en el pecho, más parecido al cariño y el orgullo que al deseo. ¿Nunca dejaría de sentirse como una planta ansiosa de sol y privada de él? Daenaera pensaba que no. Desde los seis años que estaba prometida a ese hombre de mirada austera, y no era que ignorase que la había elegido solo por postergar el momento de la consumación de su enlace. Así y todo, se había esforzado por llamar su atención. El primer objetivo era amor, mas como fuese inalcanzable, se conformó con hacerle feliz, y al ver que no funcionaba la modesta empresa de darle herederos fue todo lo que se le ofreció.

Se desvistió con elegancia, como había practicado cientos de veces. Las septas no enseñaban a complacer a un hombre, pero el espejo era su profesor en cuestiones de belleza, y sus ojos lila le informaban que en la corte, nadie podía rivalizar con su hermosura, ni siquiera la pequeña Naerys Targaryen, doncella de trece años e hija de su cuñado. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, víctima de los dedos entrenados de la mujer, y el mismo destino sufrió la enagua, se sintió fría y expuesta como siempre. ¿Qué deseaba Aegon? Una parte de él estaba allí, devorándosela con la mirada, pero otro resto se hallaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pensando en lo que fuese que pasaba por su cabeza cuando no estaban juntos.

Él extendió una mano, blanca en contraste a la negrura de sus ropas, y le acarició el hombro con suavidad. Daenaera se estremeció, pues su piel estaba fría, al igual que una recóndita parte de sus ojos. Avanzó hacia él, ya no con el ansia pueril de las primeras veces, más bien con desenvoltura y gallardía, como enfrentándose a una batalla. El rey la envolvió entre sus brazos, y mientras buscaba sus labios la reina supo que estaba bastante lejos de allí como para que apenas le importase. Eso le enturbió el sabor del beso, al igual que la relación sexual de esa noche. Como en muchas otras, no consiguió alcanzar el clímax, pues el temor que veía en la mirada de su marido le impedía arder y sentirse mujer.

Varias horas más tarde, el matrimonio real estaba inmerso en el típico juego post coital de fingirse dormido para el otro, pese a que ambos se sabían despiertos. Ninguno lo disfrutaba especialmente, pero ambos conocían las reglas y no dudaban en seguirlas durante aquellas noches de compañía mutua, donde sus respectivas presencias los turbaban de tal manera.

Aegon le daba la espalda, y aunque las velas casi no alumbraban ya, Daenaera podía ver el brillo de su cabello platino. Suspiró, pensando en su triste juventud en la fortaleza roja, siendo objeto de envidia y burlas de muchachitas de la corte, ya que era de dominio público que la prometida de Aegon III no parecía importarle demasiado al rey. Mil veces se intentó armar de valor para interceptarle y preguntar por qué no le dirigía una palabra, ¿acaso la odiaba? ¿Planeaba que se quedase sola y casta para siempre? ¿Es que era demasiado fea para la familia real? Aquello último no podía ser, el espejo le decía, mañana y noche, cuán hermosa era. Incluso los caballeros y otros nobles, sin contar con los criados, dejaban traslucir su admiración por la figura de la princesa, en plena vía de desarrollo. ¿qué era, pues, lo que dejaba tan indiferente a Aegon?

La respuesta le parecía obvia entonces, tan triste y sombría como estaba. Él no podía olvidarse de su primera esposa, Jaehaera, la dulce princesita Targaryen hija de su tío. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Aquello tenía que ser. Jaehaera, que se había suicidado pues no podía seguir soportando el desprecio de su joven prometido, ni la muerte de su familia. A veces, bañada en sudor y nerviosismo durante el atardecer, se preguntaba si su rey no estaba esperando precisamente eso, que le demostrase que era tan capaz como Jaehaera de renunciar a su vida por un poco de aquella atención tan valiosa. Mas de solo imaginarse muerta, empalada en una pica de Foso Dragón, le entraban escalofríos, y entre lágrimas rezaba a los siete cada noche para que, si el rey no quería consumar el matrimonio, al menos que la dejase conocer el amor con otro hombre. Nunca se atrevió a pedirlo, no obstante. Después de todo, era hijo de aquella a la que llamaban "rey Maegor con tetas".

De modo que calló, y fue una suerte, ya que el rey le había dado cuatro regalos maravillosos. Baelor y Daeron eran rubios, fuertes y brillantes, para memorizar uno y para las armas el otro, y las pequeñas Daena y Rhaena eran dulces y hermosas como ambos. ¿de qué tenía que quejarse? Era reina de los seis Reinos, vivía cómodamente y no se le había muerto ningún niño hasta el momento, sin contar con que era hermosa y todavía joven. Podría darle tres hijos más al rey, si quisiera.

Salvo que era posible que no quisiese, claro, porque Aegon tenía miedo de ser feliz y de llevarla con él a la alegría. Con la excepción de que su marido apenas si soportaba mirarla, y por cada expresión de deseo en su rostro habían diez de contención. Descontando, claramente, que ella era incapaz de calentar su frío. Ni Viserys Targaryen, su hermano sonriente, lo consiguió a fin de cuentas, y en lugar de contagiar a Aegon de dicha, fue él quien se congeló.

En esto pensaba, llena de melancolía (como Aegon, quién lo habría dicho de la niña sonriente que antes fuese) cuando la regla del juego se rompió.

Y cuán rápido el ser humano se deshace de sus parámetros, pudo haber pensado Daenaera si hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar, pero los ojos violeta de su esposo, fijándose en los suyos abiertos, no se lo permitieron. Solo le bastó voltear un poco, y percatarse ambos de que no dormían. Quien los hubiese visto así, en la penumbra, acostados sin tocarse, habría sentido compasión de aquellos seres bellos condenados a la infelicidad.

–¿Por qué no dormís? –Preguntó la mujer, antes de poder controlarse, aunque con pleno conocimiento de que no conseguiría respuesta.

El rey se rascó la cabeza. Desnudo en la cama, sin su sencilla corona, sin sus ropajes negros, era tan vulnerable como cualquier hombre. Incluso más.

–Lo que teníamos entre manos con viserys… no funcionó, reina mía. Eh ahí el motivo del desvelo de vuestro esposo –dijo con desconsuelo.

Se cubrió la cara con sus pálidas manos, y a daenaera no le cupo duda alguna de que iba a echarse a llorar. Extendió la mano, en un acto reflejo, y le sorprendió que Aegon no se apartara de su cuerpo como otras veces en que había intentado consolarle. Le abrazó, y aunque se puso rígido, no se soltó de su agarre. Ni lloró, por lo que parecía. Pese a la reticencia que le provocaban los dragones, sabía que uno de su especie no lloraba.

Mientras lo tenía apretado contra sus suaves pechos, daenaera pensó que siempre había sabido que no funcionaría. Muchas decisiones acertadas tomó Viserys Targaryen, pero llamar a nueve magos del Otro Lado del Mar angosto para que les ayudase a hacer eclosionar los huevos de dragón, no fue una de ellas. Lo peor era que, si bien la idea fue del menor, Aegon confiaba plenamente en él, y jamás le culparía por el fracaso. Por el contrario, la responsabilidad caería sobre sus hombros de monarca.

–Lo siento de todo corazón, alteza –dijo Daenaera, sin mentir. Ala de Plata había muerto, y era el último de su especie. No quedaba dragón vivo en Poniente.

Aegon soltó un suspiro profundo y resignado.

–Yo lo siento más. Los dragones eran la insignia de nuestra casa y el poder de nuestro nombre –aseveró, cansado–: confiaba en que funcionaría… confianzas fútiles, como se bio. Para el futuro reinado de Daeron esperaba contar con dos dragones, al menos. Estarían lo suficientemente grandes para entonces…

Incluso con la tristeza del momento, y la idea de ver a su hijo mayor sobre el lomo de un dragón, contando con el poder de la sangre y el fuego, daenaera comprobó que muy poca ilusión le hacía a su esposo. La fascinación con que otros Targaryen hablaban de aquellas criaturas, en Aegon se veía opacada por el temor, odio casi, que no podía disimular del todo.

–Daeron contará con la bendición de los siete, y con el poder de los Seis Reinos –dijo en cambio, para tranquilizarle–: y quién sabe, tal vez alcance la solución que tanto os esquiva, para que los dragones se paseen sobre Poniente otra vez.

Aegon la miró a los ojos con intensidad. Se soltó de su agarre, suavemente pero con determinación. Daenaera comprendió que había dicho algo equivocado, y que pasaría mucho, muchísimo tiempo antes de que su esposo le permitiera volver a abrazarlo así.

–Veneno de dragón, me llama el pueblo llano. Es evidente que vos pensáis algo semejante –dijo, con amargura en su voz. Daenaera pensó que, de haber sido otro tipo de hombre, la habría golpeado–: intenté que no muriesen. Estaban encerrados, pero por la seguridad de todos nosotros… son peligrosos. Así y todo, puede que tengáis razón, majestad. Puede que Daeron consiga lo que yo no, y sean la protección de nuestra casa otra vez.

Y la mujer vio que su esposo añadía otro fracaso a esa larga lista que tenía en la cabeza, una lista que hubiera gustado tener en sus manos para hacerla pedazos. Había tal sentimiento de impotencia en sus ojos que se vio tentada de abrazarle, al menos para decirle que estaba con él, y que se les recordaría como rey y reina, en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, era conocedora de que el momento había pasado y que esta vez, habría sido rechazada.

De tal suerte que volvieron a jugar a aquel viejo juego de fingirse dormidos, y mientras Daenaera cerraba los ojos por hacer algo, se apagaron las velas, tal como el fuego de dragón se apagó en Poniente, o como se apagaron sus ansias de amor verdadero. Todo aquello lo había apagado Aegon III Targaryen, por su miedo a arder.

* * *

Epílogo: de cómo cerrar una historia de no amor.

Fue la última noche que pasaron juntos como hombre y mujer, ya que los Dioses tuvieron a bien obsequiarles con su última hija, con la que los reyes se dieron por satisfechos. (al menos el rey, en todo caso)

Los dragones no volvieron a irrumpir en el mundo hasta Daenerys Targaryen.

El terror de Aegon III de que causasen daño a los humanos se vio relegado por la alegría del momento, pero en un futuro, el mundo entero lamentaría no haber hecho caso al temor de un rey sabio.

A la hermosa Daenaera apenas se la recuerda. El desamor suele recordarse menos. Su rey la apagó.

FIN.


End file.
